


Early Morning Hours

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: Luke fell in love with someone suspected of being his father.





	Early Morning Hours

**Author's Note:**

> 伊莎贝拉AU。魔改原电影剧情，不要较真。我就想看纠结安安和卑微小卢。

青草膏的味道被烟味渐渐掩盖过去了，雨落在木头窗台凹陷里，被坑洼不平的小台聚集。烟被掐灭在半空，镜子里是气氛暧昧尴尬异常的小房间和两双一样的蓝色眼睛。

    真像，如果他是帕德梅的孩子。晕晕沉沉的烟味和性事过后的困意涌上来，有一搭没一搭的拍着安纳金的神经系统，导致他不得不强打精神应付这次尴尬的沉默。他以为他们只是睡过——在酒吧、旅店，或是哪个小小舞会角落的休息间，谁在上面都不重要的那种性事，一拍即合，做完就散，他以为这个年轻人也是这样。

   却又被告知年轻人也许是他的孩子。他的记忆中自己只爱过一个女孩，后来他们分手了，他都不知道他们也许还会有个孩子。如果他是帕德梅的，那么他们的五官的确有相似的地方，一样温柔的性格摆在眼前就像黑夜里的小炉子一样，燃烧着一点小温暖来诱惑人越靠越近。他在心里面叹气，看上去他的确很容易被这样的人吸引走。

   掐灭他烟的人是卢克，年轻人光裸着上身，烟灰从他掐灭烟头的地方往下坠，一直落到衣物到处乱放的地面。男孩脖颈上有个红色的咬痕，安纳金伸出手去想要揉揉那片被他自己咬红的地方，手刚刚伸出去，就迟疑地顿住了。

   他无疑无形间又把这次疯狂性爱后的尴尬程度加深了更多。他想起曾经他们躲在公园大树阴影底下激烈接吻的时候，谁都不知道谁是谁，他的双腿夹着年轻人的腰扭动，软着嗓子呻吟喘息，手臂被禁锢起来压到脑袋后面，再后来他们一起租了个小公寓，就好像是同居生活，年轻人是个大学生，而他是个正在接受处分调查的条子，如果说他们之间有什么血缘关系的话也不可疑。安纳金确信自己喜欢上帕德梅的时候年龄只有一位数，她是个比他成熟得多的、母亲般的角色。

“…你很像她。”安纳金开口说话时，才发现自己的嗓子已经哑了。

    当年轻人凑过来和他拥抱时他僵硬了一下，于是落在唇上的吻转移到了一侧的肩膀。小公寓没有安暖气，但年轻人身体的热量已经足够把一整个冬天驱赶走了，这个拥抱也不知道持续了多久，他闻着令人安心的烟味，身上的温暖像毛毯一样严实可靠，梦里他梦到了九岁时初见的穿着灰布裙子的女孩帕德梅。

 

   卢克说他要出门买菜，那是他们在知道与对方的关系后第一次正常交流。

   安纳金裹着卢克印着战斗机和轰炸机的印花毛毯，含含糊糊的缩在沙发上应了一声，年轻人的声音太过绝望，导致他在抬起眼来时发现自己无法拒绝那双蓝眼睛。他拿起挂在门口的外套和车钥匙，就像所有普通的情侣一样收拾房间，关好灯准备出门，卢克站在门口看他穿鞋，不安地紧了紧挎包带子。他小声说，“安纳金…其实我只想要你给我一个早安吻而已。”

   他感到脑海里有“父亲”和“责任”两个单词一起划过去，他张了张口却又不知道该如何解释这种情况，无疑，当初是他先和年轻人发展这段关系的，隐秘、扭曲、除了身体的交缠外对对方的生活逐渐侵入，已经不再是原本普通的随叫随到的泄欲对象，他知道年轻人其实也有所转变，他做爱时喜欢掐着对方的腰，如今他的力道越放越轻，趋近于小心的讨好，他喜欢在攀上顶峰时接吻，因为这个时候没有人可以拒绝温柔。

   尴尬的沉默又开始蔓延了，安纳金用拉开房门的仓皇背影逃过这个问题，年轻人刚刚成年，开车还不太熟练，而他常常送年轻人去学校。

菜市场人声鼎沸，很难想象一个一流大学周边不远处会有一个菜市场，鸡鸭鱼肉摆在一个大摊子上，卖水果的女孩都喜欢看年轻人羞怯的微笑，妇女们询问小孩的学业，好像下一步他就要迎娶她们家的女儿。无独有偶，年轻人喜欢穿白衬衫，导致他鹤立鸡群的突兀在众多喧闹嘈杂里，摊主们都给他打折。琢磨着心底一点奇怪的感受，安纳金靠在车边，划着火柴抽烟，他不知道他该称这种感情为自豪还是不甘。

   一只修长的手从半空截过来，烟灭了，卢克提着一大包菜钻进车里。

   他微笑起来就像一个天使，尽管也许他刚刚干了坏事。安纳金把断了头的烟踩在地上，透过车前窗玻璃瞪着他的孩子，他正把钥匙插进孔里，使汽车发动机像断了气一样抽鸣两声，两个人重新走上了公路。

    “安纳金，”卢克坐在副驾驶上，扭过脑袋，怀里规规矩矩的抱着菜品，“你是不是希望…我是你的孩子?”

   安纳金握着方向盘的手一抖。车子晃了两下，刹车往下踩，车停了。

   “你该去上课了，”安纳金说，“快走吧。”

   学校门口只有寥寥几个学生了，无疑卢克已经迟到，系里出了名的好学生一点也不急的模样，他蓝色的眼睛里流露出一丝痛苦，勾着安纳金的心也一起颤抖了一下，他的手从操纵杆上拿开，不知道该往哪放最好，但他和帕德梅真的很像。安纳金走神的想着。他们都有一双会说话的眼睛，深情又遥远，当他注视着你的时候仿佛注视着世界，又像仅仅通过你仰望着无垠星空。

   忽然间他感到有熟悉的味道从上方迎面而来，塑料袋被挤压的声音哗啦啦的响彻耳畔，苹果咚地一声掉在地上。年轻人的双手撑着他背后的车窗，他们隔得很近，也许只有一厘米，也许只要吻下去，所有的事情都可以在肉体的结合中无声消弭了。

   安纳金侧了侧头，吻落在脸颊上，一点温热。

   他回过神来时年轻人已经走到门口了，挎包鼓胀装满了书，他头也没回，径直消失在了大学古老典雅的优美建筑群中。晨光里，安纳金微微合上了眼睛。

 

紫色的甘蓝和黄色的土豆放在一个草篮子里，安纳金把它拎进厨房，今天轮到他做饭。

   卢克刚刚上完课回家，他没有像以往那样去询问男孩的学业，也没有跑到门口迎接他，没有搂着他的脖子倒在沙发上接吻，让领带被扯得松开。他总是用锅里还有食物的理由推开年轻人的吻，把他一个人晾在客厅里，等到晚上再偷偷钻进年轻人的被子，发现对方已经等着他很久了，下身硬得像一块钢铁。

   他们在黑暗中交合。有一次卢克的手不小心碰到了床头灯，昏黄的灯光在室内一下柔柔的亮起，他在那双澄亮的蓝眼睛里看见自己哭得双眼红肿的模样，年轻人温柔的亲吻带来战栗的错觉。他在极乐的巅峰里迷乱的说出“爱”，男孩的眼底迸发出光来，几乎让他感到无比的罪恶。

  年轻人站在厨房门口，终于轻声说，“你想参加我的家长会吗?”

  安纳金拿着勺子的手一抖，勺子掉进了煮沸的汤里，咕嘟一声沉下去了。年轻人的语气好像一种妥协，带着茫然的悲哀和痛苦释放出来，的确他的期末考试应该已经结束了，但他不清楚大学是否还有家长会这种东西，他疑惑的神情似乎被尽收眼底，卢克才接着说，“可惜我已经没有了。”

   勺子被捞了出来，安纳金没有接话。卢克在门口站了一会，又继续说，“系里有个带着亲人去参加的酒会，你跟我去吧。”

   为了赶紧结束这样的奇怪气氛，安纳金赶紧说了好。

   小公寓本来是两室一厅，但是还有一个卧室被安装成了杂物室兼游戏厅，当安纳金在床的另一侧躺下时，已经距离卢克上床关灯一个小时了。他刚刚把手机充上电放到床头柜上，一只手却从后面猛然伸过来钳住了他的脑袋。

他再一次被年轻人熟悉温暖的气味包围了起来，舌头撬开牙关引导着另一个人主动回应，他们都太熟悉对方的身体了，一只灵活的手抚摸过腰际滑进裤子里，安纳金甚至来不及反应，就被从喉咙里逼出了一声细小的喘息，年轻人并没有安纳金高，但他的手劲却出人意外的大，他的吻炽热如阳，手指握着性器百般挑逗，安纳金紧张得都僵直了四肢，他能察觉到自己硬了，令人头晕目眩的快感从下体蔓延到四肢百骸，他压抑的呻吟断断续续的含着点欲迎还拒的意味，年轻人在他耳边不断地喊着，“安纳金…安纳金。”

    他的手指嵌进了被子里，扬起头断续的深呼吸，年轻人顺势啃咬着他的脖子和胸膛，他加快了撸动的速度，舌尖舔弄着安纳金的耳廓，他停止了说话，顿了顿，温柔的声音混合了点嘲弄呼唤道，“父亲。”

   安纳金曲起脊背，颤抖着射了，耳边年轻人恶意的轻声嘲笑把他的动作全部羞耻地钉在原地，第一根手指探入后穴时他敏感地颤抖了两下，被重重拍打了屁股后毫不留情地伸入了第二根，就着一点精液的润滑并不够，他疼得发抖，指尖拽着枕头套，大腿被掰开，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后他能察觉到年轻人已经从躺姿撑了起来，粗鲁地加入了第三根手指，毫无章法地在后穴中旋转抽插，他小声喘息，用细微的反抗面对镇压，卢克没有亲吻他，掐着他腰的力道就好像回到了刚刚认识的时候，他一挺身就重重推入了自己的性器，安纳金哑着嗓子尖叫起来，他呜咽着挣动着，然后被抱起来圈在一个怀抱中，吻从叹息开始，落在眼角、唇角，泪水被柔软的舌尖舔去。

   安纳金醒来时发现他和卢克的被子已经绞合在一起了，他被年轻人的手臂紧紧圈着，男孩的性器半硬着戳着他红肿的后穴，他的脸上带着一点泪痕，安纳金慢慢地靠近，想把它们全部拭去时男孩睁开了双眼，他能察觉到年轻人又一次快速地硬了起来。

 

系里的酒会果然不是卢克嘴里的简单。因为所谓家人，自然也包含情人这个选项。安纳金看见卢克最好的朋友——那个有着一头乱糟糟棕发的韩·索罗怀里搂着一个有着巧克力色眼睛的漂亮姑娘，她满脸嫌弃却也难以藏起浓厚的爱意，只有一个女孩真的带了妈妈来，妈妈笑容可掬的看着大家，并且转过头去恨铁不成钢的看着没有伴侣的女儿。卢克来得最晚，大家的目光一起聚焦到安纳金身上，确实，他不是大学生那样年轻了，但做正常的父亲又显得太小。韩小声地问，“kid，…你哥哥?”

   卢克转回头看着他身后的安纳金。他的神情平静，嘴角甚至还带着点客气友好的微笑，安纳金却想起早晨他在男孩眼角看见的泪痕，深夜里绝望又炽烈的亲吻落在唇边，好像一次次小心翼翼的试探，害怕戳破了最后的那层纱、悖德的界限。

   所有人都还看着他，安纳金张了张口，“我是他——”他把嘴巴闭上了，再次张开时强迫自己露出个微笑，他感到卢克的蓝眼睛追随着他，几乎令他感到焦虑般的心疼，“我是他男朋友。”

   巧克力色眼睛的女孩挑起了眉。韩·索罗开始吹口哨，他撬开了一瓶啤酒，白色的泡沫往外冒着烟，一层一层的，液体顺着瓶身往下流淌。

   他们走夜路回家。夜晚十一点钟，大街上已经没有任何行人了。

   第二天依旧轮到安纳金做饭，事实上这段时间都是他在为忙碌期末的年轻人准备晚餐，也许他会在六点过听见钥匙转动门锁的声音。六点十五分，门终于在嘎吱一声后开了，他赶忙跑出去，年轻人在玄关放下雨伞和装满了书的挎包。

   他们拥吻着倒在沙发上，安纳金的手指扯过领带让它飘落在地，卢克压在他身上，亲吻像骤雨一样急促。年轻人喘着气说，“…今天怎么不去照顾你的锅了?”

   他的手已经撩开了衬衫，安纳金挺起胸膛，更加方便的适合男孩的侵入与抚摸，领带有了用武之地，他在呻吟的空隙里解释道，“火…我关了。”

 

   

 

 

 

END.


End file.
